


我只喜欢你的人设·第四十九章原始文档

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 修文补档
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	我只喜欢你的人设·第四十九章原始文档

就这么被周自珩抱着, 夏习清惬意到可以直接睡去, 可他又觉得自己这样实在是太奇怪了, 明明周自珩比自己小了五岁, 之前还那么幼稚傻气, 一逗就炸毛, 现在怎么变成这样了。

这么温柔, 让人受不了, 又推不开。

他把头埋在周自珩的颈间，牙齿咬住他黑色短袖的领口, 往外拽了拽，又用牙齿尖轻轻磨了一下凸起的锁骨。

太像猫了。还是那种不怎么听话的猫。

“不能咬。”周自珩捏住了他的后脖子，“要拍戏了。”

“知道，大明星嘛。”夏习清抬起头，舌尖伸出来舔了一下嘴唇, 很快的一下, 又缩了回去, 嘴唇亮亮的，看得周自珩心痒。

“我发现你最近特别喜欢把我当小孩儿。”夏习清看着周自珩的眼睛，伸手将他顺下来的额发薅到后面，露出优越的眉骨。周自珩日常的样子完全就是个大学生, 看起来乖顺清爽，虽然夏习清以往不好这种小奶狗，喜欢更带劲儿的, 但如果是周自珩的话反而有种很舒服的魅力。

“是吗？我不觉得啊。”周自珩微微抿着嘴唇笑。

“你每次想嘚瑟又不敢嘚瑟的时候就这么笑。”跟他一块儿腻味久了, 夏习清都总结出规律了。他的手慢慢滑下来，摸着周自珩的侧脸，拇指来回蹭着他那双形状好看的嘴唇，视线也落到了上面，“嘚瑟什么呢。”

他的声音又变得轻飘飘的，勾着周自珩的心直往天上去，氢气球一样。

夏习清就这么低垂着眼看着他的嘴唇，两丛睫毛轻轻颤着，像两只快要飞走的黑色蝴蝶。看着看着，周自珩的呼吸都忍不住放轻放慢了。

怕惊动，怕他飞走。

夏习清却忽然抬眼，蝶翼展开，瞳孔里映着客厅的顶灯，像是黑夜裹着月亮，“怎么不说话。”

太漂亮了。如果说出来他一定会生气，但周自珩心里就是这么觉得。

周自珩还是不说话，静静地看着他，视线从他的双眼下移，顺着挺立的鼻梁滑落，一直到那个微翘的鼻尖，鼻尖上小小的一个点。

造物主捏造你的时候一定非常宠爱你，小心翼翼地握着画笔，犹豫了很久，还是在你的鼻尖轻轻点了一个小点，让你那么与众不同。

他还将画笔放在你的手里，让你可以尽情使用世间所有的线条和色彩，让你才华横溢。

你是上帝最眷顾的小孩。

“想说的话太多了，”周自珩的手摸着他后背凸起的脊骨线条，“但是没有一句你爱听。”

“那还是算了，闭嘴。”夏习清笑起来。

那颗小痣的魅力实在要命，不笑的时候勾人得很，一笑起来又显得这张脸这么天真。周自珩终于忍不住亲了一口他的鼻尖。

“谁允许你亲这里的。”夏习清不满地挑眉，掐住了周自珩的脖子。他讨厌别人亲他的鼻子，搞得好像他是女生一样。

男生女相让夏习清小时候受了不少的嘲笑，长大也没摆脱这样的偏见。他又那么要强，厌恶所有把他女性化的举动甚至形容。

周自珩假装快要窒息的样子猛地咳嗽了几声，夏习清这才松开手，却还是刻薄地戳穿他，“戏精。”

“你不觉得你的鼻子很好看吗？”

夏习清白了一眼，“鼻子是挺好看，痣我不喜欢，赶明儿我就去点了。”

周自珩急了，“不行。”

“怎么不行，长我脸上我想怎么着就怎么着。”夏习清一脸痞子相，正想站起来却发现一直盘着的腿彻底麻掉了，“我去，我腿麻了。”

周自珩坏心眼地捏了一把他的大腿。

“卧槽！周自珩！”

“你别盘着腿，你得动一动。”

“别别别碰我，好麻。”

周自珩伸直了自己的腿，用手抓着夏习清的腿往自己的身后放，“这样好一点。”

“好什么好啊！”夏习清快被他烦死了，现在这个姿势完全变成他跨坐在周自珩身上的姿势了啊。试着挪了一下自己的腿，“嘶……好麻啊。”

“你就别乱动了，乖一点。”

“乖你大爷。”

“我给你按摩一下，就不麻了。”说着周自珩揉了揉夏习清的大腿。

“操……你别揉。”

周自珩根本没管它，他心里想的也挺纯洁，腿麻了就是得动一动按一按啊。一边这么想一边就继续给他按。

夏习清按住了他的手，“我叫你别揉了你听不懂人话吗？”

他的气息不太稳了，轻微地喘着气儿，周自珩终于发现他们现在的动作有多暧昧，放在他大腿根的手心发烫，想动又不敢动。

如果现在做点什么，夏习清应该不会拒绝吧。

但是不是太趁火打劫了。

周自珩纠结得要命，正想清清嗓子缓解尴尬，忽然被夏习清吻住。

“唔……”

柔软的唇舌湿润而充满攻击性，恶意地舔舐着周自珩的上颚，吻得他又痒又麻，呼吸一下子就乱了。

“现在怎么……怎么不揉了……”深吻的间隙夏习清也不忘挑衅。

趁火打劫……周自珩觉得自己简直太天真了。

被夏习清这么一激，周自珩也懒得再替他考虑了，宽大干燥的手掌恶意揉搓着，力道拿捏得暧昧极了，哪里都顾及到，可就是不碰夏习清想让他碰的地方。

“周自珩……”夏习清几乎是咬着牙喊着他的名字，这让周自珩太受用了，他亲吻着夏习清软软的嘴唇，双手摩挲着他的脊背骨，夏习清强忍着想要吸咬他脖子的冲动，哪里都是禁区，只能用舌尖描摹他的耳廓。

刻意压住的喘息声蒙着水汽在耳边扩散，被距离无限放大，一下一下敲击在心脏上，扰乱本就已经失去正常节奏的心跳。火焰从耳尖烧下去，燃起燎原之势。

毛茸茸的地毯散发着柔和的温度，灯光一寸寸打亮眼前人白皙的皮肤，还有他瞳孔深处一点点漾出的水光。

夏习清脸上的表情倔强又诱人，语气满是挑衅，“你不行吧。”

周自珩低头用自己的嘴唇轻轻蹭了一下夏习清的侧颈，又不真正去吻，只是缓缓摩擦着往上，停在他的耳垂，声音有些沙哑，“好像是你不行了。”

夏习清要被他逼疯了。

说他是奶狗完全是误解，这他妈根本就是一条狼狗，还是超级能忍的那种。

“我是不行了。”他细细地舔着周自珩的耳朵，上气不接下气那样小声喘着，两条长腿绷着，“想睡你，特别想睡你。”

“不，你不想。”周自珩虽然还在笑，额角已经蒙了汗。

“你别吊我胃口，把我逼急了我就去找别……”狠话还没放完，周自珩的手一握，夏习清就忍不住低声叫了出来。

“我操你大爷！周自珩！你……”

“在。”周自珩轻轻笑了一声，手劲儿放缓了，轻柔地捏了捏，又亲了一下夏习清的耳朵，“你好凶哦。”

服了。夏习清觉得自己遇到了二十五年以来最大的麻烦。

真的是“最大”的麻烦。

两个人黏黏糊糊折腾了一个多小时，最后夏习清也没能得偿所愿，他本来想生气摔门回家，可周自珩家的沙发实在是太舒服了，结束之后他什么都不想干，就想趴在沙发上，周自珩给他盖了个超级长的毛毯，软乎乎的，从头盖到脚，沙发很大，他就躺在夏习清的身边，把他抱在怀里。

“我要说多少遍不要抱我你才能长记性。”

夏习清的声音闷闷的，在周自珩听来可爱得不行。

“你不觉得抱着很舒服吗？”

“不觉得。”好吧有一点点。

“我觉得，我想抱你，你就让我抱一下嘛。”他的手轻轻拍着夏习清的后背，有时候还会揉一把他的头发。

这么黏人，又这么会照顾人，居然是个母胎单身。夏习清不敢想象。

他想起之前真心话大冒险时他说起的那个女生。

是有多喜欢她才会这么多年都不恋爱。也不一定，他的工作性质这么特殊，这么忙，又要拍戏又要上学，哪有那么多闲工夫谈恋爱。

可是这个圈子里那么多人不照样谈了？跟工作性质有什么关系，还是因为喜欢她吧。

不是。夏习清忽然清醒，他这是在干嘛，他为什么要纠结周自珩喜不喜欢那个女的。

气不顺，没来由的烦躁，夏习清转了个身背过去，不想看到周自珩的脸。

周自珩没有发现他这一系列的心理活动，也没察觉出夏习清的不对，仍旧温柔地吻着他的后脑勺，从背后抱着他，像两把相亲相爱的汤匙。

“我如果进组的话，可能要去外地拍戏。”

在夏习清迷迷糊糊快睡着的时候，听见周自珩这么说，他又醒了一半，开口问道，“去哪儿……”刚问完，感觉自己声音太黏糊了，夏习清又咳嗽了一声清了清嗓子，“你拍几个月？”

“现在腾了四个月的档期给这部戏，还不确定。”

四个月？小半年呢。

周自珩继续道，“而且这个戏里我得演一个艾滋病人，所以这个月开始我得减重，要去接受训练，可能也不会回……”

还没等他说完，夏习清就抢先截断，“哦。”

说完这个字，自己觉得心里扎得慌，他也不知道为什么。

周自珩本来还想说的，见他似乎不怎么想听，后半截话又咽了回去，闭上了眼睛。他后悔极了，为什么要跟他说这些，感觉好像在交代什么，自己跟他是什么关系，为什么要做没有必要的事。

心越来越沉，快要落到底。

触底之后，又反弹回来。

“你们剧组需要美术吗？我的意思是，就是那种设计，也不对，”夏习清有些烦躁，话怎么组织不好，这太不像他了，最后索性转过身子，一本正经地开口，“要不然我投资吧，我可以投资吗？我也想当一次金主。”

周自珩愣了愣。

他这些话是什么意思？

“不过你也不用我包养，你可是有背景的人。要不我去包养个小演员什么的……”夏习清眼珠转了转，很快被周自珩捏住嘴，“你再说一遍，你包养谁？”

“你，包养你行了吧。”夏习清就纳闷儿了，这人脑子有泡吧上赶着被包养。

“就算当金主，金主也不能天天驻扎剧组……”

“你去剧组干什么？”周自珩心里有点开心。

“你说我干什么，我费了那么大的功夫才把你勾得跟我一起同流合污，结果你现在跟我说你要进组了，小半年见不上，我还吃个鬼啊。”

周自珩憋着笑，“所以呢。”

“诶？要不我今晚就把你办了吧。”夏习清两只手啪的一下捧住周自珩的脸，揉了一把，脸上开心的表情刚维持了没有两秒，又皱起眉头，“不行，这一开荤万一我吃上瘾了怎么办，到时候能活活憋死我。”

周自珩终于忍不住笑起来，“你脑子里一天到晚都在想什么啊。”

“想睡你，想上你，想生吞活剥了你。”

“行，我记下了。”

以后就这么照办。

“烦死了，我要是投资你们剧组的话可以天天过去吗？诶对我可以当制片啊，我可以吗？”

“可以，但没必要。”周自珩轻轻地捏着他的耳朵尖，“其实有一个办法……”

“什么办法。”夏习情抬了抬眉，眼睛更大了一些。

周自珩长长地嗯了一声，语气有些犹豫，“本来我们早就该开机了，拖了好久，可是女主试了太多人都没找到合适的，浪费了不少时间，那天昆导吃饭的时候跟我说他看了《逃出生天》，本来我以为是客套话，没想到他还拿出了网上的剪辑。”

夏习清没明白周自珩要说什么，只觉得这样仰着脖子有点累，于是往上钻了钻，看着周自珩的眼睛，“然后呢。”

“先跟你说一下剧情吧，我演的那个小混混得了艾滋，想报复社会，就跟踪女主，想对她下手，然后我们这个戏有一个挺重要的镜头就是我得把那个女主抵在墙上捂住她的嘴，但是他们面了好几个女演员，都演不出那种碰撞感，你明白吗？”

夏习清可太明白了。他一下子就想到了《逃出生天》第一期节目里他被周自珩拉到熄灯的书房那一幕。

“不是，你们不会是想让我演那个……女主吧？”夏习清的眉心拧到了一块儿，被周自珩伸手揉开，“没有，不是让你反串。”完了他又小声嘟囔了一句，虽然你这张脸也可以。

“昆导说让我跟你说一下，他觉得我们当时那个镜头就是他想要的效果，有碰撞有情绪，所以他让我拜托你，看你愿不愿意来试试，而且许编说可以改剧本。”

“卧槽许其琛这是要坑我啊。”夏习清翻了个白眼，“他想怎么改？”

“许编说如果不行就去掉爱情这条线，改成双男主。女主后天失聪而且有自闭症，改成男生也行得通，反正整体是相互救赎的主题。”

“失聪？还自闭？”夏习清轻笑一声，“许其琛是怎么想的，这么高难度的角色也敢撂给我。”

周自珩看着夏习清的脸，有些犹豫要不要说出许其琛也想让他出演的原因。

那个女主原本的设定里，有受到过家庭暴力的经历。

出生在底层的家庭，父亲嗜赌成性，母亲靠卖笑为生，两人经常在家发生矛盾，一言不合就动手，她的耳朵就是被打残的。

当时许其琛说出这一版剧本构思的时候，周自珩觉得他实在是太残忍了，明明他是夏习清的朋友。

[是很残忍，但他不能一辈子靠醉生梦死来逃避噩梦。]

周自珩到现在都能回忆起许其琛当时淡漠又冷静的表情。

[夏习清的人生迄今为止都是自欺欺人，不根除这块心病，他永远没办法学会爱自己。]

周自珩深呼吸了一下，觉得这些话如果由自己来说，或许这件事就成不了了。他只能摸着夏习清的头发，“他觉得你可以，肯定有他的道理。许编还说，如果你这边有意愿，他想和你谈一下剧本。”

“我没演过戏。”说完这句话，夏习清自己都觉得可笑。他活了多久，就演了多久的戏才对。

“我觉得你挺有天分的。”

“你是觉得我挺能装的吧。”夏习清想坐起来，他有点困了，“这件事儿再说吧，许其琛应该会找我的，我回去了，困。”

周自珩一把拉住他，“这么近，干脆别回了，我家也够你睡。”

这话说得。夏习清笑了，“对啊，这么近，两步路我就回去了。”

“两步路回不去，沙发到玄关起码十五米，加上玄关的长度四米，门和门之间的直线距离是三米，假设你就是回你家沙发，所有距离乘以二，你一步走半米，那你也得……”

可怕的理科男。夏习清用一个吻堵住了周自珩的嘴，然后又松开。

“算出来了吗？”

“忘了，算到哪儿了？”周自珩笑起来，两个眼睛弯的像上弦月一样。

夏习清捏了捏他的下巴，“那我得洗澡啊。”

“在我这儿洗。”

“没睡衣。”

“穿我的。”

“你的大。”

“大才舒服。”周自珩坏笑。

夏习清一巴掌拍上他脑门儿，“小家伙你懂什么，得活儿好。”

“你都没试怎么知道不好。”

“母胎solo没有资格发言。”

周自珩哦了一声，抱住了夏习清，毛茸茸的脑袋靠在他的肩膀那儿。

说好的不要太喜欢他，要把握好度，要收放自如，要游刃有余。

要什么啊，都是扯淡。喜欢就只能越来越喜欢，从一开始刹车就被毁了。

一路加速冲到悬崖，神仙也救不了。

“嗳，我晚上睡哪儿？”

“我怀里。”

“滚蛋。”


End file.
